natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Wham
|place=9/20 |challenges=2 |votesagainst=9 |days=28 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=12/21 |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=21 }}Wham is a contestant from Survivor: Cameroon and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Cameroon= Name: Wham Tribe Designation: |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Cameroon: 9th, 4th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: My name is Samuel, but there's wayyy too many Sam's... so I go by Wham in ORGs! I'm a 16 year old Journalism and Communications student as well as a debater from Kentucky. My hobbies include not only those aforementioned things I'm studying... but also following MMA fighting, combat robotics, hanging out with friends both IRL and online and generally being a mellow little twink and clown who screams a lot but is also somehow pretty calm. My mood swings a lot, and my humor is a huge mess - but throughout my life and ORG career, I've been successful in getting my friends and enemies to laugh both along with and at me, usually to my benefit! Since I've began playing ORGs, I've racked up 4 victories and I'm currently working on my 5th. My game is extremely social -- I've always reigned supreme at finding out what makes people tick, connecting to people and truly bonding with them... whether it's to pursue a story, win a debate round, or secure a crucial vote. My motives have fluctuated throughout my ORG career, from winning, to making friends, but my greatest goal in ORGs is ultimately to be iconic. I want to be remembered as a positive and entertaining force; I desperately desire to tell a story, where it be someone else's or my own. If you decide to cast me for this season... I can't guarantee I'll be victorious, but I can sure as hell make sure that I'm remembered, and that y'all don't regret the decision. As far as pet peeves -- negative and toxic people is a big and obvious one. People who guilt you over ORG votes is another huge thing, because, game and friendships are wholly different and I will never get upset with you as a person for a game move. If you do the same to me, though, I will probably end up thinking less of you. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I think I played pretty well at most points in my first season, it's no secret that I was the person who went to the most tribals in Cameroon—while earning 9th. My character wasn't as much what I did in merge as it was practically deciding every single premerge boot and then getting absolutely dicked over come merge, with like... 60% of the mergees meeting me for the first time? I was a definite game-changer, and one of the better characters in my OG season, even if some unfortunate circumstances meant I wasn't making as deep a run as I planned on. How do you plan on improving on your game? Uhh literally just, get on tribes that aren't absolutely awful at challenges and try to make way more allies and far fewer enemies. The potential of my game in my prior season was evident, and I only plan on putting in even more effort here. In addition, I think I'll be an even better character to watch because my gameplay has evolved a lot, I'm willing to put a lot into the confessionals of seasons I'm really passionate about, and just overall more positive and better at keeping a level head I feel, that's probably part of what did me in last season was my overall negativity in response to my circumstances and something like that, even if it happens to me again, I can guarantee it doesn't affect me as much. Why do you want to come back and play again? Um because Natalie is an amazing, brilliant, beautiful human being who invited me back and in general this hosting team is full of positive fucking icons?? And also All-Stars is always a blast and I'd be super flattered if I'm considered iconic enough for it. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? I'd be Dionysus cause he's the motherfucking party god and if I'm some divine entity I wouldn't wanna deal with the weight of actual responsibilities like protecting the ocean from climate change and shit, no. Fuckingggg party god, all day every day, getting fucked up and helping others accomplish the same noble goal. Bless. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Uhh just kill shit!! Like I said earlier I'm going to use a really positive social game to just bond with as many people as possible. In All-Stars especially I should be able to be with a lot of other social people so I can make lots of connections while not overplaying compared to the other castaways and just rideee that to the end. I mean I think you all have seen me around, I've won 4 games and I want even more W's but most importantly I want friends and I wanna be iconic. I will put my all into this game and I think I've got a better shot at it than a lot of other people will- But yeee y'all feel me, hopefully yall cast me too oop. Survivor Cameroon Voting History The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Roll and Wesley. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Wham kept his vote the same. Miss World played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating Wham's vote against him. The vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Brittany and Wham. Per the rules, a second vote was held where Wham could not vote. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Wham has won the least amount of tribal Immunity Challenges, with only one in ''Cameroon''. *Wham has gone to the most Tribal Councils out of all of the players in Cameroon, going to eleven consecutive Tribal Councils. *Wham received a total of 3 votes in the Fan Favorite Poll in Cameroon. *Wham won the award for Best Alliance, alongside David L., Jacob Rs., and Zach, in ''The Elysian Fields''. His starting tribe, Hyllus, would also win the award for Best Starting Tribe in the same season. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Cameroon Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Cameroon Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Foumban Tribe Category:Lingo Lingo Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:9th Place Category:12th Place Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields